Pink Daffodils
by Delicious Poptart
Summary: When Nanao returns from a mission in Rugonkai, she brings back more than just a detailed report. Now she must face the problems that arrived with it. Shunsui suspects, and Nanao tries her best to conceal. What could she be hiding?


Hey there! For those few who know me from "Finding Snow" I know, I know, I need to work on my story, but this one's been on my mind for months! And now I finally put my imagination to words! I just couldn't help it, I've been obsessed with Shunsui and Nanao for a few weeks now x] Any how, please enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Kubo Tite. (But I can still dream, right? xD)**

* * *

The roads were dark, and clear of any souls.

It was way past midnight, and everyone was sleeping soundly in their homes. Not a sound could be heard.

The moon hung high in the sky, and illuminated the dark streets. A shadow could be seen. Moving. Swiftly. Quietly.

They quickly made their way trough the entrance. They passed by the stores, and the bars. Through the market, and the houses. They jumped high in the air, hovering in the sky for a second, before landing softly on one of the rooftops. They silently watched. Examining the whole area, before moving once again. From roof to roof, they moved, never losing a step.

They stopped every once in a while, repeating the same steps.

After scouting nearly the whole area, they found themselves on one of the last rooftops. Ahead of them, a clearing.

Without a second thought, the petite shinigami streamed through the air. She leaped, from tree to tree. From Branch to branch. Until finally coming to the middle of the clearing.

She looked up at the large moon above her, and gazed on. She stood there, hoping, waiting, wishing....when suddenly...

_Snap._

She swiveled her head, the light from the moon casting a shine against her glasses. She waited.

_Snap._

She was gone. Well hidden in the shadows of the trees. And again, she waited.

_Crack_.

She moved quickly. Her footsteps, lighter than air. Her mind formulating an infinite amount of scenarios.

She stopped suddenly, and observed her surroundings. She was long gone from the clearing, and was now surrounded by tall grass and weeds. She searched, until she located the reiatsu.

'It's weak. Most likely a low-level hollow' she noted.

She slowly made her way through the tall grass. 'If my calculations are correct, the hollow should be somewhere on the other side.' she thought.

Rustling sounds could be heard up ahead. The reiatsu was very faint. 'A hollow this weak should be no problem.' She paused for a moment, waiting, listening.

_Rustle._

She leaped out of the grass, kido spell already in mind.

But she didn't attack.

She stood there, staring at the sight in front of her.

And there, in the middle of the field, was the source of the reiatsu.

…**...~oXo~o0o~oXo~......**

_Swish._

Again, she swept through the empty streets of Rugonkai.

_Swish._

Her shadow, the only sign of her ever being there.

Swish.

With great speed, she leaped from roof, to roof, until finally arriving at her destination.

Nanao stared intensely at the great walls of Seireitei. And then at the thick bundle in her arms.

She started to doubt herself.

Maybe she shouldn't have brought it with her. Maybe she should have just left it there. In the field, where she found it.

'No' she thought.

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But then again....

...she could always return....

She stared back down at the bundle. She plucked a small petal from the side.

It was pink. And it was beautiful.

She thought again. She couldn't just leave it there, to wither and die. Could she?

She looked back at the great wall of Seireitei, then back down at her arms, and she let out a long sigh.

It was late, and she was tired. All she wanted to do was go home, and sleep.

She straightened her posture once again. Then took one last glance at the bundle.

_'I'll deal with the consequences later.'_

* * *

(A/N): I know it was short, but I wanted it to be that way. Later chapters will be much longer. So, how was it? Did you like it? Was it boring? I really want to know what you think of the first chapter!

Reviews would be awesome! Ideas and constructive criticism are also welcome!


End file.
